THE PERFECT SOMEONE
by darkensandor50
Summary: Summary inside
1. Prologue

Well well well it seems I'm back again with something else,My friends wanted me to write a fanfic of Haruka and Michiru,and I said well of freaking course there like my favorite anime couple's EVER!!!! Anyway I said yes but my tiny brain could not come up with a base line or plot for my story,since I usually make up the story as I go you now pulling ideas out of my ears while staring at my computer screen when nothing came.I felt kind of sad since I couldn't come up with anything for them,untill I went to sleep on night and had a great dream about them.That morning I discided that I would, here and now to write my dream and now I give you...

RATING:M to T ( it'll be like that back and forth k!?! good)  
Genre: Humor,Romance,Action,Drama,Angst(and author jump in form Time to time)

Characters: The Cast  
Michiru K .- Jessica Rose  
Haruka T .- Jordan Tenner  
Rei H.- Rebecca Flaim  
Ami M.- Amy Calmer  
Makoto K.- Lara Sparke  
Minako A.- Lisa lov  
Setsuna M.- Victoria Setsuna  
Mamarou C.- Brian Aeros  
Seiya K.- Shawn Star  
Taiki K.- David Star  
Yaten K.- Thomas Star  
Usagi T.- Emily Websten  
Chibiusa T.- Beth Websten  
Hotaru T.- Jenn  
Elisa- Tiffany Ray  
Luna- Miss. Mary  
Artemis- Capt. Art Smitt  
Author- as themself

Summary:Jesscia Rose (Michiru) wants to be a writer and a famous national Journalist but finds it hard to reach her goal so she signs up with Hyperbole International People Entertainment or H.I.P.E. Magazine to have a big start.Jordan Tenner (Haruka) is a undercover FBI agent Who is trying her best to bring down the most dangerous gangs in NYC the Star brothers.

THE PERFECT SOMEONE  
Prologue:   
It was sunny out, the birds singing,little children laughing playing with their toys or dogs out on their thick healthy green grass.The air smelled like fresh pine and oak,the sky a beautiful light blue and sprinkled with mrushmellow white clouds,this was the kind of day that would even make a grown tough guy feel giddy and laugh out loud like a little girl.Only someone wasn't feeling as happy or giddy like a adolescence girl today, but she was almost the complete opposite.  
She fiddled in a uncomfortable wooden chair with steel handlebars that wasn't hers,in a room that smelled like fresh cut roses,which matched the color on the wide four walls that where covered neatly with beautiful and wonderful photos and plants.There was a wide and thick white leather couch across from it was a plasma flat screen t.v,next to a also wide window that showed a big clean park the sky and some of the tops from the other skysrapers around.

'' Hmmm...sorry what did you say?" The young woman tore her sea-blue eyes from looking at her ivory hands with blue nail polish on the tips of her slender fingers,that where on top of her knee length nice and simple white dress with a red ribbon belt around her small waist. 

" I said that your story was tasteful,you do have talent" said the older woman across from her her deep ruby eyes showing old knowledge in them.Tha- 

"Wait hold up did you say I was Old!?!" the woman looked at me her eyes turning into a darker shade with anger.  
("No,no,no thats not what I mean,I meant was that you show experience in life and that you know what you where doing thats all") 

"Well that better be it but be more clear later you dumb fuck." The woman said slowly pulling out her sharp fine point funnel pens and tapping it on the table. 

("Dumb fuck!?! Who the hell you talking to you cold bitch" )I said from hiding behind the young woman's chair peaking round it briefly while flipping her the bird,.the young woman was trying to hold in her laughter,than gasped in horror seeing that the older woman's whole front of the pen was stinking in the back of my palm which was pretty in deep.  
The older woman was smiling a victorious smile at hearing my screams of agony,watching me rolling round on her floor clutching my hand to my chest yelling out sentences of curse words some in different languages.She stops smiling when she realizes that I was bleeding all over her expensive carpet.

"Oh god come on get up it didn't go in deep,and hurry up your bleeding on my rug from Rome that I got for labor day" the older woman said rolling her eyes at me and giving me a disgusted look at the small pool of blood dripping from my open wound. I was rolling around any more or yelling but sat up still holding my hand,slowly taking the cursed pen form my palm. 

("Shut up bitch,look what you freaking did,you made like a fucking whole in my hand") I said standing up yelling at her looking a little pale from the blood lost. 

"Just rap it up you'll be fine,and that would teach you not to mess with me,you got that!!" 

("Not mess with you ? I'm the writer here! Look what you did this is my writing hand,this will take a while to heal,I'm not going to be able to write") 

"Not be ale to write if you weren't then how is this being wrote right now..hmm? Explain?" 

("Fine whatever, I guess I can still write,but your not off the hook yet you watch you going to get it,this is going to be a long story,and sooner or later you are going to get yours,you hear YOUR GOING TO GET YOURS")  
I said stoping out of the room slaming the door behind me. 

"Haaaa finally,so let pick up where we left off ok Miss... oh? Miss? Oh I'm sorry I forgot your name again?"the older woman said to the younger one in front of her which seemed to be in a daze from the scene she just but came from it quite quick. 

"What? Oh my name is Rose, Jessica Rose" Jessica said showing her pearly white teeth which brought out her sea green Pantine hair in large but soft curls and waves, not to get on the older woman's nerve that she found out that can be triggered real quick. 

"Well Miss Rose I said that your story was tasteful and that your talented, but we don't submit or write articles" the older woman said what looked like a little sympathy for Jessica but not enough to reveal it.  
Jessica looked to be confused to what she heard "But you said my story was tasteful and tha-" 

" I know what I said, and I was saying right that it was tasteful but not what we where looking for, I'm sorry." With that Jessica looked broken she really wanted to work here really bad to get recognize to the nation to be writing at the top magazine company in the world.   
She looked back down in her lap in order not let the older woman see her about to cry," Well since thats what it is then I'm sorry for wasting your time" 

"I only said that the stories you write aren't what we are looking for, but talent is ,you have wonderfull talent Miss Rose,and I would be glad to have your talent working under our roof." 

"What you mean I got the job!? OH thank you so much Mrs. Setsuna" 

"Oh please call me Victoria Miss Rose,and on last thing" said Victoria as she got up from her chair,you be able to she her silk black business suit and skirt with dark green high heels which matched her waist lengthed straight hair.She walked to the other side of her desk and sat on the corner of in front of Jessica holding out her hand "Well Congratulations Miss Rose and welcome to Hyperbole International People Entertainment" Victoria said with a calm smile,Jessica smiled back and shook Victora's hand with eagerness"Thank you Set- I mean Victoria for this opportunity to work here,when do I start?".

"You can start next week but before you go I'm going to call someone up here to give you a tour of the grounds to get a feel for it, and show what section you'll be working at alright,just give me one moment". Victoria said as she got up from her spot and back around her desk then picked up her telephone.She dailed some numbers. 

"Hi..Yes...I need you Come up here and show a new employee around the grounds for me thank you...Yes right now!...No I don't need anything else just get here bye" Victoria hung up the phone "sorry my assistant can be a little fussy at times but she's a very nice young girl just that she needs to wear -" Just in that moment a young girl with waist length blonde hair with a red ribbon tied into the middle of her head, and bright blue eyes came in wearing a white thin tank top, a thigh short blue denim skirt,and pink flip-flops. 

"-clothing not to revealing in the work place" Victoria finished saying looking down feeling a little embarressed by her assistant. 

"Oh come on Ms.Setsuna I'm not wearing anything to revealing,this is NOTHING like I wore last week" the blonde said after taking a red lollipop out of her semi-full pink lips with her recently mannicured hand."Lisa how many times have I said to you have to dress properly when you work here,you don't know who may walk in through those revealing doors" 

" I'm sorry ma'am,I'll try to tone it down just a tad,but just so you remember I always knows who coming through THOSE doors everytime of the week,I'm your assistant so there"Lisa gave Victoria a all-knowing smile knowing that she was right and her boss can't say anything about it.Victoria just round her eyes at her and turned her gaze back at Jessica who was kind of confused at the conversation between the boss and her worker. 

"Jessica I would like you to meet my so-called-respectful assistant Lisa Lov, she also works in the same section you'll be working in, so I insist that you both get to become friends aright? you both can leave now...Oh and Jessica work next week starts a 7:30 am" 

"Alright Thank you, Have a wonderfull day Victoria" Lisa gave a weird look at her boss and this Jessica girl her curious little mind of hers stared turning.Lisa led Jessica out of the large office and in to one the elevaters which only was empty.Lisa waited a moment untill the steel moving doors closed so she can interrogate her new friend. 

"So you know my boss huh?" 

"Huh?What?" 

"Oh come on don't act so innocent here,nobody calls her by her first name not even her closest friends back in highschool,the only ones who do are her family members and to me you both look nothing alike so spill it girl!!" Lisa quickly so to her narrowing her eyes facing Jessica arms crossed her chest the red lollipop still in her mouth. 

"That!? Oh she just told me to call her that,we just meet this morning only this one time honest,but why are you so concerned about it?It's really none of your business by the way." Jessica told off Lisa with a confident smile she also faced Lisa mirroring her image.Lisa only stood there blushing with her eyes wide and mouth agape almost wide enough for her candy to fall out.She stand like that for a few seconds till she smiled back again at her. 

"I like you, I think where going to be good friends Jessica,come on lets get on with the tour shall we?"When the car stoped they both left and walked through hallways,doors,and small bridges through out the building Lisa showing what is what ,where is where having friendly conversation and laughing now and then at some of the jokes they both said,and some of the actions Lisa flirting with some of the other co-workers watching their faces and hearing their stuttering over every word they made.  
When they reached near to their hallway of their destination they say a crowd of people at the entranceof the building down below. 

"Hey what you think is going on down there Lisa?" Jessica said looking out over the railing 

"I don't know,maybe P.Diddiy came in and shot someone!?! I don't know come on let's hurry up so you can meet the rest of the What Girls" said Lisa tugging Jessica along to a pair of doors which had a small spiral royal blue staircase leading to the level above. 

"The What? Girls?" 

"Yeah"

They walked up the stairs and to another pair of doors where a faint sound of voices and feet moved about coming from behind it.Lisa opened the doors and a roar of noise came to revealing a very large two story room where a sea mass of people running,walking,and jogging in all directions papers,phones ringing of the hook,people talking, laughing,even argued,papers of story and pictures covered the walls as high she could see them.The only thing that looked organized was the people themselves,Jessica noticed that everyone had a certain fashion sense,all different designers from baseball caps and jeans to coach highheel shoes silk vests and dresses. 

Jessica was in so much wonder of the new world she just seen that she didn't notice Lisa had dragged her up the stairs again to the end of that level where a large round gray table which can sit to at least ten people most.Around the table was a half circle of five metal and glass desks only three where occupied Jessica only snapped out of it when she heard Lisa's voice break down her owe. 

"Hey there Girls,We need to have a 'What girl' meeting so all of you come and sit out the table." Lisa said very giddy and happy. Jessica watched as the there young women came for their desks to sit at the huge table having their full attention. 

"Well let me introduce the other girls to you I'll start from left to right this is Rebecca Flaim she's the "What to wear" Girl."Jessica looked at the young girl who had her arms crossed that had long raven black hair with deep brown eyes which looked serious and seemed little upset,she had a set of so-so heavy make-up on blood red lipstick and black eye liner with a light sight a cherry red eye shadow,she wore a short sleeved red top with a knee length black leather skirt that was over a light black tinted stocking showing her smooth and lightly tanned legs with feet in a pair of red two inch high heels. 

"And next to her is Amy Calmer she's the "What new Technology is out" Girl".Jessica looked from serious Rebecca to Amy which she seemed to matched her name perfectly,Jessica could something sweet and relaxing ora coming from the young girl,she had blue hair that matched her eyes was just cut right above her shoulders,a pair of small round glasses sat right at the crook of her nose,her make-up was way lighter then Rebecca's her small pouty lips where covered with mango-peach lipgloss and a tid bit of light blue eye shadow which was the same color as her clothes,she wore a knee length flowing blue and white flower strap-less dress,her her bare pale shoulders where covered by a silk elbow-cut sweater. 

"Then last we have is Lara Sparke,she's the "What healthy cooking to do" Girl".Jessica turned to Lara and like the others she matched her name also,her long light brown hair was tied in to a tight ponytail showing her light green eyes full confidence and competitor having contrast to her tanned skin,she wore a white tank top that was under a green unzipped jacket with some brown outlining,and she had a pair of long brown slacks with white running shoes. 

"Everyone this is Jessica Rose shes going to be a What Girl Mrs.Setsuna just hired awhile ago" 

"Oh so what is your field in" Amy said pushing her glasses up on her nose eyes fulled with sudden interest. 

"Uhhh excuse me? what do you mean field?"Jessica asked 

"She means what is your good at like me I love to cook and work out,Becca is good at fashion sense,and Aim is good at electronics.So whats yours?"Lara said to help the new girl out on understanding Amy's way of commuicating to others. 

"I see well I'm good at writing storys" 

"So is the rest of us little rosey,what else can you really do?" 

"Rebecca!! Don't be so damn rude grouch and be respectfull will ya' ?" Lisa roughly said to Rebccea rude out burst. 

"Whatever I just want her to say it so I can get back to work alright,geez relax"Rebecca said unfolding her arms one hand tapping her fingers on the table and the other holding the side of her face looking bored as ever and mad for being interupted from her work. 

"Sorry Jessica you where saying?" said Amy 

"Well...I'm not really sure what I'm good at in realty" 

"Well then what do you like to do then?" asked Lara 

"I love to read books,I read them all the time from fiction to non-fiction to manuals there like a addition to me I can' get enough besides writing storys,swimming, play my violin,and painting" 

"Hey then you could write stuff about music and books,their like the biggest thing out there right now"Lara said egerly giving Jessica ideas. 

"Yeah Jess you can so do that, the magazine really needs something like that,look here 'Jessica Rose "What's hot book and music out" Girl',see how about it,what do you think Lara?" 

"I think it's cool title,Amy?" 

"It seems to fit her quite well I say it's a plus" 

"Now how about you Becca?"Lisa said giving Rebecca the evil eye,only to have Becca roll hers 

"I don't care as long she has one,so that we can move on" 

"If you don't mind me asking what was going on down at the lobby?"asked Lisa 

"Oh yeah the author pasted out in the lobby,people saw her rushing down the stairs holding her hand which look pretty bad from what I heard, muttering over and over Setsuna will pay and just pasted out from the I think was from blood lost." said Lara from memory. 

"Oh my god is she alright"gasped Amy and Jesscia at once 

"Shes alright she just needs a few stitches,some pain killers,and one hockey puck Advil tablet."Lara said using her hands to show the size of the pale pink pill. 

"Wow...hey how do you know this anyway?"asked Anna with a raised eyebrow 

"I don't know, the author the one typing what I'm saying" Lara said shrugging her shoulders 

" I'm cool with that" said everyone except Rebecca, who just rolls her eyes one more time while sucking her teeth. 

"CAN WE move the ' F' on please! I need to finish typing my article, so I can make my hair and nail appointment." yelled Rebecca  
everybody in the whole room went silent and still for a few moments then continue their dutys. 

"Relax becca don't start PMSing on us just yet, Jesscia and I was about go to the lunchroom to get some refreshments for everyone,so who wants what?" 

"Coffee black!,Green Tea(hot please),Propel thanks yo." 

"Cool alright Jess let's go" said Anna putting the candy back in her mouth 

"Ooooh right" said Jesscia alittle surprised by the force of Anna's pull.  
When the reached to the big double doors Ann made sure they where across them and they shut she stoped them in the hall. 

"Hey Jess, I know that you're dying to know what's up" 

"What's up with what?" said a confuesed Jesscia 

"What's up with Becca duh! " 

"Oh well I was wondering about it for a little bit, why?" 

" Let's justs say I "know" the reason on her bitchyness thats been lingering around her for awhile, so we'll go the the bathroom to talk,so you want to know what it is then?" Anna said with a eager smile. 

"What about the others drinks? wouldn't they tell that we been gone for too long?" 

"Ha no way the bathrooms is right across from the lunchroom,which is a floor below us, we'll just say the elevater stoped for a few mintues,it works everytime" Jesscia thought about it for a few seconds when she came to her decision when she put on a eager smile of her own let Anna confirm it. 

" What the hell,let's go!" 

"Now thats what I like to hear,come on girl!"and they took off to the lower floor once again, laughing like childeren about to play a fun game getting weird glances along the way. 

End of Chap- 

(WAIT! just a got damn mintue here.You,author I have one hell of a bone to pick with you)

Auth: Huh!?! Who the heck is talking? Who are you? (me looking around my room)

(Who else do you think it is! It's Faith you back stabing be'och!) (who picks me up and pushes into a wall)

Auth: Ohhh Wohh hey there Fai.H -h-how you doing girl?(now sweating very much)

Faith:OH? Well I would just tell you how I'm feeling...VERY FUCKING PISSED AS IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED EARLIAuth:Well just tell me whats going on with you then. (still sweating like crazy)

Faith: I think this will speak for me.(rises her fist a foot away from my face)

Auth:Oh shit!!  
----------------------------------To be continued----------------------------------------  
Read and review please!! Thank You!!!  
Peace ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

Characters: The Cast

Michiru K .- Jessica Rose

Haruka T .- Jordan Tenner

Rei H.- Rebecca Flaim

Ami M.- Amy Calmer

Makoto K.- Lara Sparke

Minako A.- Lisa lov

Setsuna M.- Victoria Setsuna

Mamarou C.- Brian Aeros

Seiya K.- Shawn Star

Taiki K.- David Star

Yaten K.- Thomas Star

Usagi T.- Emily Websten

Chibiusa T.- Beth Websten

Hotaru T.- Jenn

Elisa- Tiffany Ray

Luna- Miss. Mary

Artemis- Capt. Art Smitt

Author- as themself

Summary:Jesscia Rose (Michiru) wants to be a writer and a famous national Journalist but finds it hard to reach her goal so she signs up with Hyperbole International People Entertainment or H.I.P.E. Magazine to have a big start.Jordan Tenner (Haruka) is a undercover FBI agent Who is trying her best to bring down the most dangerous gangs in NYC the Star brothers.

Well I have been getting some reviews about that when they read the story they would get confused at who is who,so then I will still keep the cast list up but change the names sometime in the next chapters that would come along so back to...

THE PERFECT SOMEONE

-----------------continued on last time on The Perfect someone---------

Hun stop acting like a loon and put her down.(we both look to my door and see Buffy with her arms across her chest tapping her foot.)

Faith: Baby?

Buffy: I said put her down Faith.(she walks over to us and pushes us apart) Fai why did you do that for? Man-handling her like she was a demon.

Faith: But B-

Buffy:Don't B me! Now I'm going to talk to her so keep your death grip to yourself comprende?(Faith pouts and nods)

-------------------------------Meanwhile on in New York --------------------------------------------------

From the upscale streets to the other side of town where the population of flowers and birds are out numbered by the homeless,drug dealers,and littered paper.Where smack in the middle of it a scluded little house where the paint was a pale peach color and the roof had some holes in it which was poorly fixed by other nailed wood and blue tarp.

Even though both the yards front and back trash and old rusted mecanichal structures someone was sitting amongst it, dressed head to toe in black, they sat there on the bare cold cement floor at the back enterance staring up at the rainy sky,the bill of thier baseball cap catching the heavy drops of water before it went into their eyes.It was a very cold night,even with the layers of clothes on still not kept them warm from the downpour and bitter wind.

After letting out a cloud of breath they moved their head from side to side remembering that they wheren't alone in that bad weather,seeing in their line out sight ten others dressed in the same attire qwouted on in the sliippery grass and newly made mud puddles all holding a 9mm hand gun,wearing bulletpervests,and a utilly belt with two extra clips and a walky talky sraped to them.

Looking down at the person finally notices that they had the same gear and a 9mm gun uncocked laying in thier limp hands."WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"The person turned their head quickly to their right to see who was talking to them.

"What?" they said

The annoyed person rooled their eyes at the daydreamer"I SAID WHAT ARE OUR ORDERS?'' said the screaming young man trying to be heard to his leader over the loud storm.Right then the person realized why they where there and what to do seemed to shake out of their trance like state, they held their gun more frimly in their hand,their bright emrolad eyes showing streanth and determination said to the young man with strong attoraty.

"BREAK DOWN THE DOOR NOW,I WANT EVERY ROOM IN THIS DUMP TO BE CLEAR LESS THEN FIVE UNDERSTOOD?"shaking his head yes as the others did the same got ready to do thier breach.The leader stood up and leaned against the door nodded to everyone to be ready,knocking on the door as hard as they could.

"OPEN UP,THIS IS THE POLICE" and with one mighty kick knocked the door off it's hinges,and ran in with their team behind them guns all locked and loaded.All of them moved through the house swiftly arresting anyone in sight,after when everything was scure the leader called in to head-quarters that they had the drug dealers in custy.

"You what officer?"said the operater.

"I said that we have the arrest on 3rd st.Why what is worng?"asked the strong officer.

"Well the arrest was sent to be made at 33rd st. not 3rd." After hearing those foul words the officers face grow with panic as they looked at one another and the inocent family in handcuffs.The leader ran to the closest person in handcuffs which was sixty-five year old Italian woman crying out loud saying 'Why you monsters do this to my famliy'.When she was let got the leader was trying to appulgise for their mistakes but all they got was a knockout punch right in their nose,their green eyes rolling back just before their body hit the floor with a loud thud.

The knocked out officer woke up later on in the hospital laying down with an IV in their right arm still dressed in their uniform.The green eyed officer felt pain in their head so they reached up to only feel thick gauce rapped all around their forehead.Before they went to sit up the closed door to their room opened to show a young man with dark hair and brown eyes dressed in jeans a white T-shirt, and light weight jean jacket smiling while enterinng the room.

"Well,well,well..looks who's awake"said the dark haired man walking across the room to sit in a chair next to the bed.

"Ha,what no flowers,a good well card,a playboy by any chance?" smirked the hurt cop looking at their dear old friend.

"Haha,no sorry I only get those when you're sick and dieing.The playnoy you have to at least got shot to get that one."

"OH shit,I thought in my condation I will at least cost a chocolate box or something like that."

"Count!?! Are you kidding me, you where knocked out by a elderly woman whos half blind, deaf in her right ear,and stands at five feet tall,and you want something like a playboy and some chocolates?If I where you I would want a paperbag to put over my head to hide my shame."

"Hey watch it that was no woman ,I clearly saw a beard,a Adams apple and she had a right hook that only Mike Tyson can throw." Said strongly by the hurt cop illustrating the beard and throwing a punch in the air.

"Yeah yeah whatever,that still isn't going to stop the other guys from spreading it around to the rest of the unit not to mention the whole floor."

"Damnit did you have to remind me about that."The cop said covering their face in shame.The dark hair mans laughter was interupted by a knock at the door of a nurse.

"Um.. sorry to impose but you have a visiter,would you like me to send them in?"said the tall pretty nurse.The hurt officer only nodded their head not removing their hands from they're place.The nurse only smiled and nodded back then left.

"Wow man how come you asked me for the playboy,that nurse was completely somking HOT!!!Damn your so lucky you get the wetdream ones ever since middle school, how do you do it?" said the dark haired man in awe.

":Hell I don't know, even I'm still figuring that out I mean I'm a female,I took it they might you know freak them out that they think that I'm a good looking guy when I'm just a boyish looking girl.But I don't mind the attention from boy crazy girls all over for me."said the now smiling officer with now only one hand covering her eyes.

"Speaking of crazy girls, how is you-know-who? I haven't seen her in a while."said her curious friend.

"Well you see-" before she even was going to say anything the door busted wide open to reveal a tanned redhead wearing a blue mini-skirt and jacket,with a black tank-top showing off her six month old belly ring,and kicked it off with knee length leather boots.

"Jordan BABY!!!!" cried out the redhead.At that moment Jordan jumped out of bed and stood in a defence postion beside her friend.

"Tiffiany!!! What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"Jordan said loudly but nervously to the girl.

"Jordan Tenner? Whats the mater you don't want you're girlfriend to see you?"Tiffiany said going all puppy eyed and pouting lips.

"The Matter!?! Yeah I'll tell you whats the matter here ONE: Where NOT togather ANYMORE!! I broke up with you two months ago. SECONDLY: I have a RESTRANING ORDER on you, your not even to be a mile near me thats what the FUCKING matter!!" yelled the now angery cop trying to bore the reasonings to the crazy stubbern girl.

Tiffiany only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms" Oh that thing ,it doesn't count" She said annoyed.

"WHAT the fuck!?! In what way does leaving threating phone calls Like 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep and then go after all of the other women in the precinct,just because YOU belive I've slept with all of them' not count?"

"Oh honey please come on,you know I was going through a hard break-up with you, and besides I was off my meds...Come on honey bear are you even a little happy that I came and not that little cunt over there?" she said giving the evil eye at the shocked dark haired man before and after giving Jordan a shyish smile.

Out-raged Jordan's friend decided to break imto the conversation. "LITTLE CUNT? Hey who the hell do you think you're calling a-"

"NO I wouldn't,cause I rather be visited by a little cunt like Brian than a crazy bitch like you!" Jordan said strongly standing her ground.

"Oh well 'thank' you for defending my little cunt honour Jor!!" said Brian upset mopping in his chair.

"Arghhhhhhhhh...fine but I'll be back to change your mind on taking me back cause IT'S over when I SAY it is." said an angery Tiffiany after hearing her lovely sweet Jordan call her a crazy bitch, then stomped out in a huff out the door slaming it doing so.

A now chuckling Brian stands up next to his tense friend and slapped her on the back "Man Jor, what made you stay with a wacko like that for eight months?"

With an smiple answer she smiled and said " What can I say she was kinky and while in bed she sure can rock some socks off." Admitted Jordan.

"Hell you sure can pick them don't ya'? Haha" Brian said to his know blushing friend from embarssestment started to leave to room with Jordan following close behined him to go to the front desk to sign out.

Once outside Jordan was semi-blinded by the high raise of the sunshine as Brian and she walked into the parking-lot heading to his sliver Honda Civic.When they reached the car Brian opened the doors and saw Jordan standing next to it with a sour look on her face.

"What is it Jor whats wrong your not feeling well ?" Brian looked worred at his friend.

She shuck her head " Naw its just...this is a fucken Honda man!! What the hell are you driving a grandma's car anyway" said loudly Jordan.

Now smiling Brian argues back "Hey watch it this is a 2006-2007 Honda Civic ULEV-2 it has a navigation system, automatic day/night compass mirrors,and wheel locks alright"

"Bitch please thats something a 15 year old girl would have after she got her perment, now your ass should have bought a 2006-2007 Honda Civic LX Si it is a sporty type dude, it's offers more powerful engines, stiffer suspension settings, and exclusive cosmetic changes to differentiate it from that one"

"It costs more!"

"Dont be so lame cause I know that you know you can afford it,so when your ready to get off the training wheels and ride on your own we are getting you a chick magnet car man"

"Well if you don't drop it I WILL be driving on my own and leaving you out here to ride the bus how does that sound?"

"It sounds like if you do that I would take that ride from the bus to your house a fuck up your placce."

"Get the inside cause I'm leaving."

"Okay okay."

While driving off Brian's cell phone rings that when picked up had a booming voice at the end of it having him wince at the tone and only answering it in one word sentances.

"What? whos was on the other line B?" Jordan said after Brian his hug up his phone.

"Ohhh that was the captin Jor"

"Shit what did he want?" worried of the answer to come.

"He wants you to come in,he wants to speak with you,and to tell here and now Jor he's pretty fucking pissed."

"Ohhhhhhhhh Fuuucccckk!!!"

Ariveing at the very busy precinct every officer that past by them snickered, some even make jokes as they went up to thier level of the buliding when getting there Brian goes off to find thier captin while Jordan decides to sit at her semi-messey desk and await for the hangman to finsh the rope for her to use later.

"So how yea hanging up?" I ask her to get her attenten.

She looks over at me at busts out laughing "What... what that hell happened to you?"

I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair covered head to waist line in dabre with a black eye and a split lip"A Painfull story I have you now but way more cooler then your little situation right now so you shoudn't talk." I reminded for her.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to laugh,I'm serious now what happened?"

"Well since now your not laughing like an fool I'll tell you so what happened was-"

FLASHBACK

"Ooooh right" said Jesscia alittle surprised by the force of Anna's pull.

When the reached to the big double doors Anna made sure they where across them and they shut she stoped them in the hall.

"Hey Jess, I know that you're dying to know what's up"

"What's up with what?" said a confuesed Jesscia

"What's up with Becca duh! "

"Oh well I was wondering about it for a little bit, why?"

" Let's justs say I "know" the reason on her bitchyness thats been lingering around her for awhile, so we'll go the the bathroom to talk,so you want to know what it is then?" Anna said with a eager smile.

"What about the others drinks? wouldn't they tell that we been gone for too long?"

"Ha no way the bathrooms is right across from the lunchroom,which is a floor below us, we'll just say the elevater stoped for a few mintues,it works everytime" Jesscia thought about it for a few seconds when she came to her decision when she put on a eager smile of her own let Anna confirm it.

" What the hell,let's go!"

"Now thats what I like to hear,come on girl!"and they took off to the lower floor once again, laughing like childeren about to play a fun game getting weird glances along the way.

They keep running then stopping inside one of the large bathrooms Anna checking each stall to see if any one was going to esdrop on thier conversation.Being satifided Anna walks up to the large mirrior and re-touches her lipgloss.

"So?"

"OH sorry bout that,well one day a few days ago I was on my way back to Victora's office to drop off some sample photos for this and next years front cover.As I turn around one of the corners I see two people talking very loudly,and not wanting to interup I waited around the wall easedroping. It turn out to be the Authar and Becca!!"

"Really!?! What was it about?"

"I wasn't really sure at first but I heard the words 'Cheating and Break-up' so I asumed it was about them" once that was said the tile ceilign started to crack then break and give way having me fall from the huge hole above.

"OWWW that fucking hurt!" I said in pain.

"Authar! Whqat the hell are you doing here!?!

"It's the ladys bathroom thank you very much I think I'm allowed in here"

"I know that! Why in god's name where you in the air vent!?!" demaned Anna.

"Well first of all I was coming here to stop you from telling Jesscia anything,I did not type you doing that!"

"Well somone did that and I can't help to do it !!"

"You guys stop it Authat come here and clean yourself off,you're covered in dabre." clamliy said Jesscia pulling a towl from her purse to give to me.

" Hey thank yo-..woah!!" when I was about to take the towl away from her, I slipped in the slick floor and fell on her having us both of us tumnle to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here!!!!" all of us looked up to see Becca in the doorway with a very angery look on her face her eyes shooting very visable daggers at me and Jesscia.

I quickly got up to my feet and pulled Jesscia with me.

"Ummm.. hey Becca how you doin? You look great did you lose some weight?" I nervously asked

"You such a complete slut you know that, we haven't been broken up for a week and your already all over this trifuling... whore!!"Yelled Becca pointing fingers at Jess.

"Wait baby I can explain nothing is happening between Jess and I, we fell down I swear!"

"Yeah the fuck right,you said the same shit the last time when I caught you with that starbucks bitch at that club with her tounge down your trout!!"

"Baby she came on to me, and she was drunk, I wanted to give her a ride thats it, you got to belive me!!" I pleaded with her.

"Your so full of shit" she had tears I her eyes,I went to go after her and grabed her shoulder to turn her around and with that she did but gave me a right hook in my face sending me a yard back landing flat on my ass.

"DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" she screamed at me then stomped out the door going to get her stuff and head out, cursing the time.

END FLASHBACK

"And thats it." I said sadly remenbering her harsh words.

"HAHA Danm thats some shit alright,that was funny as hell" laughs Jordan no laying far back on her ghair holdng her stomah with tears in the corners on her eyes.

"Ohhh thank you, I feel so touched that you're all broken up for me." I sarcasticly say to her.

"TENNER!!!!!!" with that loud roar Jordan falls backwards on her chair,having me laughing my ass off .She got up quickly dusting herself off.

"TENNER!!!" yells her boss Capt. Art Smitt.

"Y-Y-Yes sir?"

"In my office..now" he orders her

"Yes sir" says walking to the office shes ready for the hangman to put the rope round her neck and pull the trap door.

-------------End of Chapter 2------------------------------------------

Buffy: Faith why did you do that to her?

Faith: What? since you wouldn't let me hit her I had to do something some how,don't judge me!

Buffy: Honey she's having a major nosie bleed over here

Faith: So! she had it coming

Buffy: Fai don't make me kick your ass,now go over there and help her.

Faith: Why the fuck should I ?

Buffy: Cause one it's your falt,and if you don't your not getting sex for a week.

Faith: You're buffing!!( see squts her eyes at her)

Buffy: Just try me and see what happens.(she crooses her arms staring her down)

Faith: Damnit!! fine I'll hlep the bitch.(Buffy only smiles and points to where I was)

Auth: Ohhh...I...Feel light headed.

Faith: OH fuck no,not over my new jacket.(she had steam coming from her ears seeing me useing her jacket as a towl of my nose bleed.) Honey I think that your not going to have sex for a month cause I'm going to kill her.

----------------------------------To be continued----------------------------------------

Read and review please!! Thank You!!!

Peace ;-)


End file.
